Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: The summary is inside. Oh and he time differences have been changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys**_

_**A/N: Hello guys.**____**This is my new story starring Raditz and Tarble. What if when Frieza was in control of Planet Vegeta and when it was time for Tarble and Vegeta to depart, the king and queen, and even Vegeta decided for Raditz to protect and guide Tarble. After reaching a planet near that of Tarble's adoptive planet, they trained and Raditz and Tarble reached the ages of 26 and 19 respectively. This is JUST before when Goku and Chichi had Gohan. However before reaching there, Frieza got to them and they sent this message to Vegeta, Turles and Nappa. Then Somehow they ended up in Soul Society and in the Rukongai. Raditz in bleach universe is 84.88235293 years old, while Tarble is 62.02941176 years old. The story starts before when Kisuke became a captain.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Raditz and Lisa the same age and Tarble and Soi-fong same.**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_[This is mental conversation among family and kin]_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME**

**CHAPTER 1: New protégés, welcome to the 13 court guard squads.**

Raditz and Tarble had joined the academy and graduated after 1 years time. They became protégés and were welcomed to the 13 court guard squads. It was time for them to choose which squads they would be in and if the captains would accept them. A captains' meeting was called and all except Isshin Shiba, captain of squad 10 were present. Raditz and Tarble were called to show their shinkai.

Head captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto sat and stated: "Raditz please come and show us all your shinkai". Raditz only showed one of his shinkai for he sensed a spiritual pressure of 12 captains, one highly-captain level lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, Tarble and himself and lastly of someone else's.

"**Assassinate the unjust: Kaze No Ansatsu-sha**". As he recited his shinkai command, a calming breeze of wind came about the area and a scream was heard of hollow, which was attacking Gidanbo." Gidanbo is in need of medical attention and there is a hollow dealt with". As he said, praises were heard while Yorouichi and Kensei were in thought. Then Tarble was called. He too felt the presence.

"**Heal!: Subete no senshi no hira**. Gidanbo does not need a healer any longer and head captain, if you don't mind, your scar has been healed." He said with a smile on his ever adorable cute face, noted Unohana in a sisterly way. Plus Yamamoto's scar did heal and not even Unohana could do it before. Everyone then knew that Tarble belongs to Squad four. After the meeting Unohana welcomed Tarble to squad four with open arms as 3rd seat. Yamamoto asked Kensei and Yorouichi, who will choose Raditz and vice versa. Kensei then spoke.

"Well head-captain, his shinkai is that of the wind just like mine and if he so chooses, he can join me." Yorouichi then stated of Raditz's silent assassination and said the same thing as Kensei but only that Raditz may join her squad. It was Raditz's decision.

" Head Captain and all the captains if you all do not mind, then I would like to join squad two during patrols and squad nine in the Seretai express." Raditz requested and as he looked at the captain commander, Raditz saw him asking the Captains of squad nine and two. They had no problem with it. After the meeting, the head captain said Ukitake, Shinji, Raditz, Ginrei, Shunsui, Kensei and Tarble to stay and for all the others to leave.

"Young protégés of my academy, tell me wh.." Before he could finish, Tarble's and Raditz' voices were only heard by him and they requested to force an outside entity to flee. Then the head captain sensed someone was indeed outside and from the beginning, so he concentrated his spiritual pressure outside and erupted flames from the ground outside. This made Aizen flee. "The problem has been dealt with and it was Aizen, am I wrong captain Shinji Hirako, Lt. Raditz and 3rd seat Tarble?" He got no disagreements. "Now, show us your other shinkai abilities. I am intrigued!" Yamamoto ordered with a smile. Raditz went up first and presented his second shinkai.

A zanpakuto of shadow formed from the wooden floors and appeared. He then recited: "**Prosecute: Shinrin No Kensatsukan**." As he said, two blades were attached to his two forearms and two more on his shins and two more on his feet; a total of six blades. Furthermore, a flute appeared in his hand. "This shinkai allows me to concentrate on any form of metal and wood, manipulating them any way I want. It also allows me to severe the bond of a weapon and its master, plus using the said weapon against my enemy. Furthermore, it paralyzes their souls in ice." Shunsui and Jyuushiro clapped with smiles on their faces as they would be joined with two other dual zanpakuto wielding soul reapers. Tarble came up and in a shy voice, apologized for he cannot yet show his other shinkai as it was a bit immature. However the captains there did get to know that it saw the intention and structure of the soul of others and either make them suffer by extreme heat from the inside, or be at peace by allowing them safety from any flame or heat.

Two years had passed and during this time, Raditz had become an older brother of sort to Soi-fong and another best friend in captain Yorouichi and Kisuke Urahara. He also was the top man of Kensei and Yorouichi. Tarble was adored by Unohana as a little brother and looked up by Senosuke Yamada, the lieutenant of squad four as a young uncle. Soi-fong had a crush on him. By this time, Yorouichi asked Raditz and Kisuke to be captains, of squads ten and twelve. Kisuke agreed and so did Raditz. Raditz later got to know that Isshin Shiba did not die but he went to the world of the living and changed his name to Isshin Kurosaki, adopting his wife's surname.

Raditz and Lisa Yodomaru became very close to each other and Raditz realized that they were destined and eternal mates. So he told her of his heritage and they made immense love and started the first of three bonding process. They then had their first daughter, one year later their second and the year after that, their first son by the names of Hisana, Nanao and Shuhei respectively. However, Shuhei and Hisana were put in the Rukongai under the care of Kukkaku Shiba for their own safety; Nanao was not, due to having very low spiritual pressure. This worried Lisa, yet Raditz reminded her that the second child of all saiyans, male or female are born at puny energy levels later to be more powerful with proper training, Nanao was put under the care of Ginrei Kuchiki. By this time, Kisuke became a very good captain and founded the Department of Research and Development with his new deputy head Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Raditz, Lisa and Shunsui the godfather of Nanao came to visit her. However Nanao still did not know her parents, but saw Raditz and Lisa as her parents, Shunsui and Yorouichi as her funny uncle and aunt respectively, Ginrei and Yamamoto as her arguing grandfathers and lastly Byakuya as her older brother. A year after that they had Grimmjaw; Isane, the first daughter of captains Unohana and Ukitake was born as well. However she was hidden at squad Unohana's quarters and given the surname of her keeper: Kotetsu. The last daughter of Raditz and Lisa: Rukia was born after three years, after Momo, alongside the son and daughter of captains Unohana and Ukitake: Toshiro and Kiyone respectively.

Nine years after the rise of Raditz and Kisuke to captaincy: when Hisana was nine, Nanao was eight, Shuhei was seven, Grimmjaw and Isane were five . Toshiro, Kiyone and Rukia were born and there was a three year old Momo: the daughter of Soi-fong and Tarble; tragedy struck as people from Rukongai were vanishing. One morning, captains Kisuke and Raditz were taking a stroll with deputy head Kurotsuchi and squad 12 lieutenant Hiyori. Captain Shinji Hirako was taking a stroll with his lieutenant, Aizen. "Huh, good morning Kisuke and good morning Raditz."

"Hey, and a good morning to you too captain Hirako." Kisuke replied.

"Yeah, nice day to you too cool blond. Hmm." Smirked Raditz.

" I told you before to call me Shinji, we are both captains you know. Your such a pain sometimes. Raditz knows it and he thinks I am cool as well." Shinji replied back. "Good morning, Mayuri." Shinji greeted and he was replied by a cold stare.

"How many times have I told you to address me by my last name? Kurotsuchi isn't hard." Stated Mayuri.

"Grr. You are a pain. Oh by the way have you heard the latest news Kisuke, Raditz?" Asked Shinji to Kisuke after expressing what Mayuri was.

"No I haven't, what happened." Kisuke replied and then Hiyori's sandaled feet struck captain Hirako's lower hip and upper hamstring area.

"Hey! what is the big idea in kicking me like that Hiyori?!" Exclaimed the hurt and shocked captain.

"You said good morning to everyone but me." Hiyori stated and then after jumping on top of Shinji asked: " What, I'm not good enough to say good morning to anymore?" then she started pulling on Shinji's hair. Shinji then reversed their positions and pinched her cheek while retraining her.

"If I said good morning, then you would kick me for saying good morning." then their hair pulling and pinching continued. Aizen then stepped in and asked the same thing to the other captains. The answer was still no.

"Neither of you know about the violent deaths in the Rukon District?" Shinji after getting back up, explained the entire thing. "About a month ago, series of residents have been disappearing from the Rukon District. Furthermore the reason is unknown and the way was that they disappeared alive, not in form of reiti as their clothes were intact and the victims were unable to retain their physical form". Shinji also stated that squad nine were in the vicinity to investigate. After hearing this, the second fastest captain in flash step: Raditz Bardock Son went there to help.

In the vicinity Kensei, Mashiro, Shinobu, Izaimon, Heizo and Kaname Tosen were investigating. Their they found a huge hollow chasing three kids. One of them was familiar to Kensei. That familiar child was Shuhei and his godson. However after knowing that Kaname was troubled and had something hidden, he decided to play it safe. The child was grabbed by an organ of the hollow, while his friends were requested by him to leave. Shuhei was frightened and being swung like a rag doll. The four squad pat-rollers attacked and yet the beast did not go down. Kensei then severed the offending tongue like organ which imprisoned his godson. Kensei smiled at him and told him to get out of there if he did not want to get killed.

"**Now, blast away: Tachikaze**." Kensei then severed the beast's neck and limbs. He saw Shuhei crying and went up to him. "Hey what are you crying for kid? At least, you are alive, you should be happy." Shuhei still cried and then Kensei with good intentions, plus not seeing his godson since he was a baby, said: "Laugh or else!." When it did not work, he went up to Shuhei and said him to stand up. Just after, Raditz arrived at the scene. Both of them asked the kid's name, despite the fact that they already had an idea.

"Shu..Shuh..Shuhei Hisagi Shiba." Raditz and Kensei then spoke simultaneously.

"Shuhei Hisagi, Uhm? A mighty strong sounding name. Stop crying!" Kensei said

Mashiro then came by and stated that where the other two kids were hiding behind the bushes, she found ten squad uniforms. Raditz, Kensei and all the others except for Mashiro knew that those were of the advanced party. After giving orders and asking Raditz about what Raditz would do, then the latter turned back to Shuhei. "You should head back home before it gets too dark. I'll take you to safety, along with your friends. Shuhei, do you want to become a soul reaper like us? If so, you should join the Shino Academy."

Shuhei nodded and then said "Yes! I want to become a soul reaper just like my hero captain Kensei Mugurama and to meet my parents. However, I do not know who they are. I just know that they are soul reapers and my elder sister is there too." Shuhei said in sadness. Raditz felt grief and pain in his being, followed by pride and said Shuhei to look for both him and Kensei.

Kensei and his men were struck and betrayed by Kaname, and Kensei got turned to a semi hollow. Later at the Seretai, alarm bells were ringing as all the squad captains were called due to missing spiritual pressures of Captain Kensei Mugurama, Lt. Mashiro Kuna and their men. Head Captain had already begun the meeting.

" Now for my choices. Captain of squad three Rojuro Otoribashi, captain of squad five Shinji Hirako, captain of squad seven Love Akawa. You will head to the sight in the Rukon District as soon as possible. Captain of squad two Yorouichi Shihoin will stand guard for further orders. As for captain of squad six Ginrei Kuchiki, captain of squad eight Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad thirteen Jyuushiro Ukitake and captain of squad ten Raditz Bardock Son. You four will guard the Seretai. As for captain of squad four Retsu Unohana, you will stand by the medical facility for treatment of any casualties." Retsu's advice on the matter of going to the sight was disallowed as she is too precious. Furthermore in her place Kido Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi and his lt. would go. However Lt. Lisa Yodomaru of squad eight was send in his place.

At the sight, fights ensued after Lt. Hiyori was saved by Shinji Hirako from the semi hollow Kensei. Others were being defeated. later back at the Seretai, Kisuke Urahara wearing a cloak was headed to the sight. He was joined by Kido Commander Tessai and captain Raditz of squad ten. The latter felt Lisa was in deep trouble. Now the three captains, lt. Lisa and lt. Hachigen Ushoda faced the three semi hollows: Kensei, Mashiro and the latest: Hiyori. Shinji was also transforming and as he concreted the suspicion of Aizen's betrayal, Kaname attacked him, later to be stopped by his new power. As Aizen was about to finish off Shinji, Kisuke's blade severed his lieutenant badge. Raditz attacked Kaname and was beating him to near death in his new golden and IMMENSE POWERFUL form. Aizen also got a taste. As their brutal beatings were stopped by the intervention of Gin Ichimaru. The traitors then left. It was very hard for Tessai and Kisuke to stand up because of Raditz's pressure, who was holding Lisa and trying to strengthen her soul. Later at the barracks of squad 12 Kisuke failed in helping them in becoming full soul reapers again. Raditz, still in his super saiyan form being unknown by Kisuke and Tessai, volunteered to give his power to strengthen the victims' souls. Just then, they were arrested and brought to Central 46. Raditz had to be restrained by Soi-fong, Ginrei and Yamamoto themselves. Later at Central 46, they were banned for eternity to the world of the living stripped of rank and spiritual pressure.

Raditz however, as being seen to help the victims, was to be put in confinement for a short time; however as the semi hollows' disposition were heard, he was about to go berserk. A masked Yorouichi rescued Kisuke, Tessai and the victims. This calmed Raditz down as he accepted his sentencing to the maggot's nest for 98 years.

Two years later, a five year old Momo was to have her memories of soul society erased, other than that She needs to become a soul reaper. An year old Toshiro, and Rukia were to be kept under her and Hisana's care in the Rukon District respectively. During that time, a seven year old Grimmjaw, hidden in the Stealth force plus under the care of his godmothers Yorouichi and Soi-fong, was training. That time darkness covered the area and Yorouichi with Soi-fong; being tricked into going to a false meeting at squad one, were returning hastily. They appeared too late as many squad members, were injured and Grimmjaw was gone. A dying third seat, crawled and said that darkness covered the area and ringed blades had sliced them, plus Grimmjaw was taken by their attacker and someone looking like the new captain of squad five: Aizen. He then died. Raditz was allowed visitors and his two visitors of the day were Yorouichi and Soi-fong.

They felt bad, angry and sad for losing their godson. They both treated Grimmjaw as their own and Yorouichi was very close to him. However, as the approached Raditz, he said that his and Grimmjaw's connection was nearly severed. But not to worry as he is getting back up, maybe as a hollow or adhuchas. With grief, Raditz said that Grimmjaw in the future would have to be killed and then to be a soul reaper. The main thing would be that the rest of the children are kept safe, while Grimmjaw would be observed telepathically. Isane was very sad for losing her best friend and crush.

96 years had passed and during that time Hisana, who was kidnapped alongside Rukia by vandals when going to the Shiba clan, had fallen sick and nearly abandoned her little sister and then married Byakuya. Hisana also died looking for Rukia and Byakuya fulfilled his duty by finding Rukia. Raditz was very happy to know that Hisana had married his student: Byakuya, but broken due to Hisana's death. He was happy to know that Rukia was found and adopted by the Kuchiki clan and working in the world of the living. Nanao became the lieutenant of squad eight, Shuhei joined the academy and after two years graduated, becoming lieutenant of squad nine but under the authority of Kaname. Momo became the lieutenant of squad five and lastly Toshiro became captain of squad ten. Squad 11 had a new captain, named Kenpachi Zaraki. Soi-fong became captain of squad two after Yorouichi left, Tarble became captain of squad three but shortly after that 3rd seat of squad five: Gin replaced him. A plan was made by Tarble, Soi-fong and Yamamoto to enlist Gin in their ranks after getting to know Gin's true motive of revenge against Aizen. This however was not known by either Aizen or Kaname as Tarble's bankai prevented them. Gin _'had done something to former captain of squad three Tarble',_ it was all a farce to trick Aizen and Kaname and it worked. Rukia however had the Sokyoku implanted unintentionally by Kisuke and Aizen was after it. No one knew this except Aizen. She helped Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki in giving him his powers. However, Aizen already intervened from the shadows as his first full hollow: White attacked Masaki when Ichigo was about to be born. Later Masaki got killed by the Grand Fisher. Rukia's sentencing was to begin.

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM **_

_**Hisana and Byakuya are 159; Nanao is 158**_

_**Shuhei, Gin and Rangiku are the same age of 157. Shuhei and Rangiku have been soul reapers for 108 years, Gin had been for a bit longer. **_

_**Grimmjaw and Isane are the same age of 155; Momo and Izuru are 153, the latter pair being soul reapers for 103 years**_

_**Toshiro, Kiyone and Rukia are 150 years old. They are soul reapers for 100 years **_

**Raditz's Shinkai= Kaze No Ansatsu-sha means assassin of the wind**

**Raditz's 2nd shinkai=Shinrin No Kensatsukan means prosecutor of the forests.**

**Tarble's 1st Shinkai = Subete no senshi no hira meaning healer of all warriors/ warrior souls.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Raditz and Lisa the same age and Tarble and Soi-fong same.**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_[This is mental conversation among family and kin]_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME**

**CHAPTER 2: Bounts appear, Families Re-unite.**

Ichigo had defeated Gidanbo and was allowed access. However, Gin stood in his way. Gin had pierced Ichigo and the Ryoka retreated. However, Ichigo was alive, barely. The next few days Ichigo recovered and trained in learning bankai. During that time the lieutenants had a meeting of sort. Momo, without knowing her origin and being devoid of a saiyan tail, was hypnotized by Aizen. All the half saiyans had their tail cut permanently, almost permanently. Aizen and Kaname only knew that Grimmjaw was the son of former captain of squad ten Raditz and former lieutenant of squad eight: Lisa. They also knew that Momo was Tarble's daughter and that Toshiro was Ukitake's son. They did not know of the rest.

Aizen had faked his death and the only people to know about it were Raditz, Kaname, Gin and Tarble, who was _'healing' _in squad four. Aizen wrote a letter saying that Toshiro planned his death and told Gin to deliver it to Momo. Momo not knowing the truth believed it, apologized to Gin and went for Toshiro. Gin tried to pierce the unconscious Momo but Rangiku stopped it. Tarble then came, with one of his two released zanpakutos. " Enough, Gin! I think it is time for them to know the truth; but before that let me heal everyone **here. ****Heal: Subete no senshi no hira." **After that the injuries of the five of them healed and vanished. Tarble and Gin then stated everything from the beginning leaving only that Toshiro, Nanao, Shuhei etc were the children of some captains and former lieutenant. However, Tarble did say that Momo was his daughter. Izuru and everyone else there were in shock. Then Gin spoke.

"Well captain Tarble, it seems our plan would work. Furthermore did Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu work on captain Raditz? I know that it didn't work on you." Tarble answered him with a no. Rukia's execution was set to 29 hours after the next morning. The day of the execution, Rukia was saved by Jyuushiro and Shunsui;; and obviously Ichigo. Ichigo was fighting captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki, both using their bankai. As Head Captain Yamamoto was about to battle Shunsui and Jyuushiro, Nanao was having trouble breathing due to the head captain's power. Then they had former captain of squad ten: Raditz Bardock Son appear.

"How are you doing, you guys? Head captain? The trap of execution was started by Aizen. The reason was that some how he got to know that Kisuke unintentionally implanted the Hogyoku inside Rukia. He hypnotized Rukia into giving a jump start to Ichigo's sleeping powers. I think you all know that he was affected by White before his birth and that he is the son of former squad ten captain Isshin?" He got nods and then continued. " Aizen killed the central 46 a long time ago. He used his shinkai on the entirety of the underground hall making everyone believe that Central 46 still existed, while he was giving orders to all of Seretai; oh he faked his death as well. The bastard can remove the hogyoku by two methods. One: Incinerating the soul and keeping the foreign object, which in this case is the Hogyoku. That was only achievable by the Sokyoku. The other method was made by Kisuke, which the dumb ass Aizen researched for. Let us go." However they were too late as Aizen explained his ways to the people present there and already took possession of the hogyoku. As Rukia was to be killed and be the second victim of Gin and before Raditz could go there, Byakuya intervened. He was the one pierced. Raditz then went berserk not in super saiyan but a level above it. His muscles, build, height and power increased, Everything was in shambles. ALL the people except for Yamamoto, Chojiro Sasakibe, Tarble, Jyuushiro, Shunsui and Unohana couldn't breathe, not even Aizen. However he was a bit better than the others. His wrath was stopped as Kukkaku and Gidanbo intervened. Soi-fong and Yorouichi were furious, especially the former. They had Aizen by his neck; while Rangiku _'had Gin'. _Then Aizen was rescued. So where Kaname and Gin by the Nagasion rescue technique of the Menos. According to Yamamoto, that as soon as the light fell upon Aizen; it was impossible to reach him.

"I'll show you if it is impossible. **Bankai: Panissha to Subete no senshi no tamashi no hira!**" Tarble in his recently acquired bankai exclaimed. His to swords combined as a two faced staff, the top was that of a guillotine with a floating white orb, while the bottom had a fork like shape with a glowing orb in place of the two middle blades. It worked, Aizen and his followers except for Gin suffered immensely, burning from inside and they were coming back down, plus the hollows were being incinerated. However, Tarble could not hold on to his energy and before his energy exploded, Soi-fong and Unohana stopped him from going further. Then captain Jyuushiro Ukitake spoke to Aizen.

"You've joined with the Menos! Why would you want to do that?"

" I need to keep on reaching higher." Stated Aizen.

'Have you become the corrupt? Have you?" Jyuushiro asked back.

"Your blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon that unattainable vacancy at the top WILL be filled. From now on, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye Soul reapers. And goodbye Ryoka boy" Just then, the powerful super saiyan Raditz used his bankai.

" Put a cock in it, you faggot! you cocky atheist! **Bankai: Shinrin no Kaze no ansatsu no Kami-Kaze**!" Raditz's muscular forearms and shins were attached to four blades, he now wore a big necklace of wind. Kaname's own attack was used against him as he screamed, covered in darkness and then bled. Aizen in his new get up was screaming and saying: "Ah! I have become God, ha ha ha!" But, they were already rescued. Later Aizen found out that he was hallucinating.

Later, 3rd seat of squad four: Lemura was shouting orders, but was stopped by Unohana as she pointed to Tarble. " **Heal: Subete no senshi no hira!" **Tarble stated and his healing shinkai was put in action. EVERYONE got healed. However Tarble was now panting and on the verge of collapsing. Then Unohana had a quick idea.

"Isane, please give both captain Raditz and captain Tarble two energy capsules each." With that Raditz now in normal form exhausted and supported by Yorouichi and Shunsui, while Tarble supported by Unohana and Soi-fong respectively, were fed the energy capsules. Captain Unohana informed all, that Momo and Toshiro were recovering and safe from death. Tarble was going to help BUT a pinch from Soi-fong and a glare from Unohana stopped him. Raditz laughed at that. But before he could finish laughing at Tarble's expense, the two women shouted.

"Stop it. Both of you need to recover more of your energies. Stop laughing at Tarble kun, Raditz!"

One week later, everyone was fully recovered. a good comradeship had formed between Raditz and Kommamura. Nanao and all the other children have known the truth of their origins and why they had to be hidden. Unohana had scared the shit out of two squad eleven members. Byakuya had continued his training under the guidance of Raditz; Kenpachi joined them as well. A bitter rivalry had formed between Byakuya and Kenpachi. Raditz also trained members of squad eleven and had taking a liking to Ikakku and trained members of squad nine, along with Shuhei after becoming the squad nine's captain. Tarble became the captain of squad five. He and Soi-fong had taken a long awaited vacation, at the world of the living, along with their daughter Momo. Raditz had found Shuhei and Izuru in their underwear, with a fully clothed Rangiku. He then commented to embarrass, though unintentionally, his oldest son saying that the two guys were having a competition of persuading Rangiku. A day later, the Ryoka left. a few days later, friends of Ichigo had been vanishing and Renji was sent to aid them.

**IN THE SERETAI, SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

All squad captains and lieutenants were called by captain Ukitake to hear something from captain Kurotsuchi.

"My data bank has been compromised, someone has been breaking in and read highly classified information! Well now, would you believe in bounts? Furthermore the intruder left behind a booby trap buried deep in the data bank. One that would destroy all the data if it is disturbed. Do any of you have the faintest idea on what does this mean, do you? This is a great challenge and insult to me, captain of squad twelve, head of the Department of Research and Development and I will not stand for it! If someone in this room is involved in this insidious plot, come forward and confess. I will pickle you limb by limb with acid". As Mayuri was threatening and being calmed down by Jyuushiro, Raditz stepped up and said.

"I have some things to confess. One, I do not know what these bounts are and I can help track the intruder. Second is that you look like a toilet seat with that headdress of yours, Mayuri." As he said that, Mayuri was frustrated and told him to call him by Kurotsuchi. Furthermore everyone else laughed. Later, Soi-fong and Raditz were investigating for the signs of spiritual residue of the traitor. Raditz then found something. "Hey Soi-fong, would you mind bringing in the list of previous squad eleven members. You know before Zaraki became the captain." They were then told by Nemu that a list with spiritual recordings of all squads except that of head captain Yamamoto, Lieutenant Sasakibe, former squad ten captain Raditz, former squad three captain Tarble and captain of squad four were with her. Raditz found out that the former lieutenant of squad eleven: Ichinose had been the intruder. Raditz also got to know that a 1000 years ago, Rantao created the bounts and it was before the creation of R&D Department. Later, Hitsugaya had assembled lieutenants of squads nine, ten and three plus the fifth seat of squad eleven to confront the bounts. Raditz went along with them to apprehend Ichinose and watch Shuhei battle. Soi-fong was already at the world of the living discussing with Kisuke.

**AT THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

"Kisuke, do you have any idea where Lisa, Kensei and the others are. I cannot sense her, nor Grimmjaw." Raditz asked after they arrived. Kisuke then took Shuhei, Rukia and Raditz to the warehouse. Lisa got to know about everything and hugged her two children. She also got to know about the death of Hisana and the abduction of Grimmjaw. Later Raditz and Lisa rekindled their emotions and had animalistic sex; much to the horror of their two children and to the agony of their friends.

Two of the bounts by the names of Rogaki and Mabashi faced the wrath of Raditz as they had injured Shuhei and Rukia respectively. As Ichigo was facing Jin Karia, and getting his ass kicked Raditz intervened. "Well looks like there are three warriors in the world who can use wind as their weapons. First there was Kensei, then there was I and lastly you Jin Karia. As Ichigo is losing in his bankai, I say we fight wind Vs wind. **Assassinate the unjust: Kaze No Ansatsu-sha!**" As he was about to face Karia, Uryu intervened and allowed the bounts to be converted as souls and go to the Soul Society. The soul reapers then headed there as well.

**IN THE SERETAI, SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

"I now call this captains meeting to order. The Ryoka infiltration has been confirmed. Subsequently here are my orders. All squads are on second class alert effective immediately. In addition, because of this serious situation, I am assigning squad ten captain, Hitsugaya to capture the Ryoka and finally, anyone who encounters a Ryoka, is to eliminate him/her without any hesitation!" Hitsugaya was told that Lieutenant Tetsuzaimon Iba of squad seven and lieutenant Mauricio Omaeda of squad two have been deployed to the Rukon district. Captain Raditz of squad nine and captain Byakuya of squad six had gone to aid Rukia Kuchiki.

**AT THE RUKON DISTRICT**

As Rukia was about to die, Byakuya grabbed her. An angry Raditz faced the female bount responsible for Rukia's circumstance. He was about to end her when Byakuya intervened. "Sensei, please allow me. **Scatter: Senbonzakura."** The bount was killed**. **Raditz said Byakuya to call him by father-in-law.

Later at night, when Byakuya and Raditz were taking a stroll, Jin Karia stood in their path. "Byakuya allow me to handle this. He thinks he can do anything he wants. Well I'm going to show him he can't. Plus we have an unsettled score.**Assassinate the unjust: Kaze No Ansatsu-sha!". **Raditz in base form attacked. His winds were fighting those of Karia. Soon it became boring to Raditz, while a challenge for Jin. Raditz then decided to SEVERELY hurt Jin and make him fall off his high horse.** "Bankai: Shinrin no Kaze no ansatsu no Kami-Kaze**!" As he stated his bankai, Jin was facing more forceful and numerous winds, the trees of the forest around them grabbed Karia with their branches and the assault of the winds were on him. As Karia tried to cut off the branches with his own winds or fend off those of his enemy's, he failed. Furthermore he faced his own winds attack him, including having a chilling sensation.. Before he was killed, Raditz stopped the assault and had the branches throw Karia away, having his own winds push Karia far away and stopped manipulating Jin's attack. Later, they were called at a captains meeting. Meanwhile reiti was seen to be flown to a flying Karia.

**AT SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

"Some people are missing. Where are captains Ukitake and Tarble?" Head captain Yamamoto asked. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku answered him.

"He send his regards, head captain. He has fallen severely ill and Tarble is attending to him." Shunsui explained.

"I see. Squad two captain Soi-fong, report!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Sir! I have positioned all units of the punishment force all round the Seretai." Soi-fong answered as she was being praised.

As Mayuri was blaming Hitsugaya, who was saved by Shunsui, Kommamura asked Byakuya and Raditz about the bount leader.

"He is able to control the wind. He can also control reiti. This in turn gives him regenerative powers." Byakuya said as Raditz was controlling his laughter, Shunsui rescuing Hitsugaya again from Mayuri's babbling. The head captain stopped the quarrels.

"It seems that this Jin Karia can control winds like other captains. Captain Bardock Son, what is so funny, that you are trying so hard to hide your laughter? Is it because you both have the same element?" Asked Yamamoto

" I'm sorry head captain. You see, Jin's power is equal to Byakuya in his bankai and a hollowfied bankai of Ichigo Kurosaki. The power difference should be notable. However, due to Karia's regenerative abilities, he must face some one more stronger, faster and powerful. If Byakuya attacks in bankai, or if Ichigo Kurosaki attacks as a vizord using his bankai; the battle has to be kept far away in a reiti limited area. I was laughing because his ability is too slow and remembering his confused and frightened face from our battle, when I used my bankai made me laugh. You should have seen it head captain. By my estimation and not undermining the other captains; only you head captain, lieutenant Sasakibe, captains Retsu Unohana, Jyuushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Tarble and I can defeat him without having the use of a reiti limited area. Captain Soi-fong is very fast, strong using her shunko but lack the total power; when using bankai her speed is sacrificed, so even in that it would be trouble for her. Captains Kommamura and Zaraki are very strong, but not fast and nor overall powerful enough. Plus I do not want to speak about Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Hitsugaya cannot freeze the wind, only water. If he could then Karia would be a popsicle." Yamamoto agreed and so did all the others. Mayuri was the only one who was fretting. "I didn't kill him because I wanted to save him for Byakuya and Ichigo. Well the one who between them encounters Jin first."

Later Toshiro, Mayuri and Soi-fong defeated their encountered bounts. Only Toshiro left unscathed. "Captain Soi-fong is recovering slowly, captain Kurotsuchi's readiness for battle is questionable, captains Ukitake and Kyoraku are researching in the archives, while captain Kommamura is guarding the head captain" Isane reported to her younger brother.

"I know that during duty, private and occupational dealings should not be enjoined. However I don't like it. Neither do any of our family except you. So, thanks for the report big sis." Toshiro thanked with a smile as he saw Rangiku drag his sister away to taste Rangiku's cooking. Later, Karia got defeated by Ichigo and the last bount escaped to the world of the living saved by Yorouichi.

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM **_

**Raditz's Shinkai= Kaze No Ansatsu-sha means assassin of the wind**

**Raditz's 2nd shinkai=Shinrin No Kensatsukan means prosecutor of the forests.**

**Raditz's bankai= ****Shinrin no Kaze no ansatsu-sha no Kami-Kaze, means wind, storm assassin god of the forests**

**Tarble's 1st Shinkai = Subete no senshi no hira meaning healer of all warriors/ warrior souls.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot, new shinkais and bankais however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Raditz and Lisa the same age and Tarble and Soi-fong same.**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_[This is mental conversation among family and kin]_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME**

**CHAPTER 3: Grimmjaw is found, Training begins, Orihime is kidnapped.**

After Ichigo returned to the world of the living, life in soul society went back to normal. However Raditz, Nanao, Shuhei, Isane, Tarble, Soi-fong and Rukia were heartbroken due to still not finding Grimmjaw. Soi-fong and Yorouichi searched all of soul society and the world of the living. They could not go to Heuco Mundo, so the search stopped there. In the world of the living Grand Fisher returned as a prototype arrancar. He thought Kon was Ichigo and went after him, later to be killed by the first captain of squad ten: Isshin Shiba, now known as Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin and Kisuke discussed the situation and Kisuke derived that it would take an year for the Hogyoku to mature.

**IN THE SERETAI, SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

All the captains had assembled for another meeting. The head captain then spoke. " Thank you all for gathering here on such short notice. With that formality away, we shall now begin the captains meeting". At the meeting, Toshiro Hitsugaya was to take lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai with 3rd and fifth seats of squad eleven: Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Asegawa to kill the arrancars.

**AT THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Former captain, Shinji Hirako made his presence known to Ichigo. Orihime and Chad were attacked by two very powerful arrancars: Yammy and Ulquiora. They were saved by Ichigo, Yorouichi and Kisuke. Rukia and Ichigo were discussing about the arrancars as Renji, Ikakku, Rangiku and Yumichika came down from the ceiling and while Toshiro came from the open window. They explained about arrancars.

At night, a garganta opened. Grimmjaw and his men entered without notifying Aizen. After one of his men: Di Roy had fallen because of Rukia, Grimmjaw intervened. As he was about to impale Rukia, a flashback occurred. It was Grimmjaw cradling a baby version of this girl. Grimmjaw stopped and scream as immense pain shot out in his head. It was the voice of Aizen saying to forget. "Ahh! Who are you, little girl!" Rukia was shocked as the more powerful arrancar stopped his attack and writhed in pain. A senkaimon opened as captains Raditz, Tarble and Soi-fong, along with lieutenants Nanao, Shuhei and Isane came.

"Tarble, please heal him from Aizen's power." Raditz said as Tarble used his shinkai Subete on Grimmjaw. Raditz then continued, but after embracing a startled Grimmjaw. "She is your younger sister, Rukia. The man with the scar is your older brother Shuhei, the woman wearing glasses is your older sister Nanao, the short woman is one of your godmothers: Soi-fong, the man who healed you is your uncle and godfather Tarble, while the tall woman with silver white hair is your childhood best friend and love Isane. Lastly I am your daddy Raditz. The faggot Aizen can't do any more wrong on you." Then, a Kaname appeared taking Grimmjaw and the rest of his men. Raditz screamed and headed to kill Kaname and rescue his long lost son, but Yammy hit him with a cero from another garganta close by. Grimmjaw was gone. Raditz roared in pain, his rage and grief propelled his power to the level beyond super saiyan and ascended super saiyan. He got more bigger, taller, muscular and his current power was equal to his bankai in ascended super saiyan. The seals had broken and chaos was taking place in the world of the living. Buildings and roads breaking down due to earthquakes, skies rumbling with lightning and thunder, tornadoes caused by his fluctuating shinkai and everyone else's zanpakuto going against them. Nothing in this universe is more frightening than the rage of a super saiyan father, no a super saiyan dad. Nanao, who was without a zanpakuto or any metallic item, grabbed her dad's shoulder to calm him. Lisa Yodomaru came and did the same. Raditz calmed down and due to his overbearing new power, he collapsed.

**IN HEUCO MUNDO, AT LAS NOCHES**

"Welcome, back Grimmjaw. Do you have something to say?" Aizen spoke with a cocky smile. Kaname then spoke.

" Why so quiet? Don't you have something to say to Lord Aizen, Grimmjaw."

A furious Grimmjaw then was about to yell as Aizen used his shinkai. Grimmjaw was losing his memory of what had occurred just before and only remembered disobeying Aizen. But there was another voice saying, that a memory of his past is now unlocked and it will be in motion after a re-union takes place. He was then grabbed by Kaname. "Lord Aizen, please allow me to execute this traitor. It is not personal Grimmjaw but you disrupted the peace."

"You always hated me Tosen and you say it is not personal. You would kill me for insubordination !" Kaname then cut Grimmjaw's entire left arm and then obliterated the appendage with Hado# 55. Aizen then stopped a revenge seeking Grimmjaw. He left, not hearing Aizen saying to Kaname that the memories are erased. Later he was told by Gin, who has been somewhat of an older brother figure that all would be okay and to meet with Barragan Louisenbarn. He would make a communication stream undetected by Aizen, Kaname and all the other espadas. This stream would send and receive vocal messages to and from Soul Society. After the link was made, Tarble said that he safe guarded Grimmjaw's mind and that his inner saiyan woke up a bit. Plus Raditz then said to follow Aizen for a while and await another opportunity to go to the world of the living.

**AT THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

A few days later Luppi, a new arrancar became the new sixth Espada after the one armed Grimmjaw. Yammy, Wonderweis, Grimmjaw with his men and Luppi were sent to the world of the living. Battles waged on as Luppi got defeated by Toshiro Hitsugaya in bankai mode. Yammy in his base mode, met his match against Kisuke again. Grimmjaw was sparring with a now trained and more powerful Ichigo. His followers watched on, eating burgers from a local store. Rukia and Shinji arrived at the scene as they saw a tired and bleeding Ichigo and Grimmjaw. "Well hello there little jaws. I am your second godfather Shinji Hirako. Well Ichigo, you need more training. Well and if it isn't baby Rukia all grown up. Your mom would be delighted to see you." Shinji spoke as Ulquiora came to kill Grimmjaw. Just as he was going to stab a weakened Grimmjaw, Raditz and Tarble entered the scene.

Raditz spoke in a deadly tone in his super saiyan bankai form. "Were you about to kill MY YOUNGEST son? You were, weren't you. Now listen here, I know that this is your base form and like all the other arrancars you have a ressurection. However you and that Yammy fellow has two. It does not matter as in this form you are as strong as Jin Karia, in your first ressurection you are as strong as Tarble's and my bankai; lastly in your final ressurection you are as strong as my oozaru form. Yammy there is a bit stronger than you, and you know it; he in his first ressurection is as strong as my super saiyan bankai form. In his second ressurection, he is as strong as my ascended super saiyan bankai and weaker than my golden oozaru form and EVEN MORE weaker than my ultra super saiyan bankai. Anyway, tell that Lord Faggot of yours that Tarble's ascended super saiyan bankai mode is ready to torture him for what he had done to Momo's sanity. Furthermore I got a special surprise for him. Hey son, you may kill Luppi after you open your last garganta to throw away this trash." Grimmjaw smirked and opened his last garganta as Raditz threw away the trash, which was Ulquiora. Later Grimmjaw permanently eradicated Luppi with his last cero and then a Nagasion was formed. After taking Yammy and Wonderweis, it was about to take Grimmjaw and his men when Tarble and Raditz intervened. Tarble used both of his shinkai on Grimmjaw and his men, healing and judging them. They were innocent as they killed no one. Raditz sent them to the soul society by slashing them.

**IN THE SERETAI**

Grimmjaw, after being found had his left arm brought back by Orihime. News spread as Orihime was captured when returning to the world of the living.. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu had gone to rescue her. Rukia and Renji had gone to aid them a while later. Raditz and Tarble had begun the training of a tailed Shuhei and a tailless Grimmjaw."Hey bro, how did you get your tail back? Weren't our tails permanently cut?" He got a no as an answer. "Well then how did you get it back. I heard that after you got it back, you were stronger than the brat Renji and as strong as the bald Ikakku in their bankai; plus you haven't yet reached bankai. What form of training did you went through. I have to do it too." Grimmjaw asked his older brother, Shuhei.

"Those were short, painful and itchy sessions. I had my spine pulled after grinding sekiseki with a new equipment developed by dad and captain Kurotsuchi. Now I am off to learn more powerful kido from uncle Tarble. Say dad, why haven't you taught me any kido except for the levels ninety and above hados?" As he asked that, Tarble laughed and said that Raditz was very bad at bakudo and could only do level ninety and above hados. This ensured a fist to the head of Tarble. "

"Well, I do not need anymore kido. You both will learn bankai together from me after you Shuhei and you, Grimmjaw have learned all the advanced kido from Tarble. After a rest both of yours training under me will begin." Training began and within a few days Shuhei learnt all the advanced kido while Grimmjaw learnt all the basic Hado and a few advanced Bakudo . Raditz then trained to re-grow his SAIYAN tail. After a two days break, it was time for them to learn bankai. "Sons, come at me with both of your shinkai. My shinkai is ready."

"**Howl: Fujin no Kaze!",** as he said his new shinkai command, an electric guitar formed in his hands, plus winds circled it. "Awesome! Ready for some rock, old man? Hya!" 

**"Reap: Kazeshini!" **Shuhei's shinkai formed. They were both accustomed to each other. Shuhei feared his own zanpakuto because of the words of Kaname. Then in one training session Raditz said Kaname was right and wrong. Tosen was right to fear death, as in killing the just and he was wrong in saying to fear dying. Furthermore Shuhei is already dead and if true death comes, then he should embrace it. Another nonsense of Kaname was that why should one fear his/her own zanpakuto? Shuhei and Grimmjaw during the fight had become unconscious after losing to their dad. They then learnt bankai from their zanpakuto spirits.

**"Bankai: Shi no idaina Kaze no oni, Kazeshini!" **A large scythe formed in Shuhei's hands. the scythe looked like a musical keyboard as it had keys of wind hanging by the shaft. Shuhei was now wearing a hooded robe, similar to the grim reaper.

**"Bankai: Fujin no Ikari!" **Grimmjaw, now was wearing only the bottom portion of his uniform and his body was full of grey scars. His electric guitar was split in two. The head was now like a shield, while the shaft formed into a sword. They forced Raditz to go bankai and after two hours, Raditz went super saiyan. Raditz lost and commented that both of his sons in bankai were equal to him in base oozaru bankai.

**IN HEUCO MUNDO, AT LAS NOCHES**

Many battles waged on in Heuco Mundo as the heroes won each battle. The last of battles came when the fifth Espada Nnoitora and the cero Espada Yammy arrived. captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi had come and aided Renji and Uryu by killing the octave Espada Szyaialapporo Granz; the captain was with Nemu investigating the lab of his victim. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, were in deep trouble and Isane was healing Chad and Uryu. Neliel the former third Espada, who was formed into a child because of Nnoitora and Szyaialapporo; she was fighting Nnoitora until she formed back to a kid. Nnoitora was about to finish her off as Kenpachi fought him and won. Yammy was trouble. He gave Kenpachi and Byakuya a bit of trouble, badly hurt Rukia and the others wile Ichigo went to save Orihime. a blast came and knocked Yammy in his second ressurection. It was Raditz.

"Byakuya, Kenpachi stop your battle with this bastard. I will kill him." Raditz then formed a moon ball and transformed into a golden oozaru. His spiritual pressure was higher than Yammy's. This enraged the cero Espada to become more powerful BUT as Raditz saw Rukia being healed by Isane, he knew who was the culprit. He roared and went after the slightly smaller Yammy, compared to golden oozaru Raditz. Ceros fought against mouth blasts and finally Raditz in his rage crushed Yammy's head and obliterated him.

In another area of Las Noches, Ichigo was losing against the second ressurection of Ulquiora. This made Ichigo turn in to full hollow and become a look alike of White. Raditz sensed it and went there. Grimmjaw had already restrained the full hollowfied Ichigo with advanced Bakudo. He now fought in bankai with Ulquiora on equal terms. Then Ulquiora did the mistake of almost killing Isane, as they were in that part. He managed to severely wound Neliel who got back her adult form after being healed by Isane. Seeing both of his best friends fall and believing that they died permanently, Grimmjaw went super saiyan bankai crazy on Ulquiora. "You bastard! You Aizen ass kisser. You will pay for killing them! Ikari!" Ulquiora was about to say that they were alive and only wounded but Grimmjaw didn't listen. All the air in Ulquiora slashed his organs and ripped him from the inside, while tornadoes of wind consumed him, torturing him. Finally Ulquiora unable to face the torture, turned into dust. Grimmjaw then went to hold his believed to be dead best friends and as he did so, they were on the brink of death. Quickly he and Unohana healed them. They then got ready to join the winter war as a now healed and adult Neliel opened a garganta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Raditz and Lisa the same age and Tarble and Soi-fong same. Grimmjaw and Isane, Shuhei and Rangiku, Momo and Izuru, Yylfordt and Nemu, Nanao humiliating Ggio Vega's and Findor's sexual stamina and manhood for a short time at the end of this chap. Plus Shuhei's music of death is like the last piano tune of Sonata Arctica's: End of This chapter song from the album of silence. The group music and lyrics Furthermore the lyrics used in the elemental chaos is from Sonata Arctica's The Black Sheep. Furthermore, Music of destruction of Shuhei and Grimmjaw was also from Silence but the song was Land of the free. **_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_[This is mental conversation among family and kin]_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME and THEIR RECITATION**

**CHAPTER 4: Edrad and Yylfordt appear, Barragan retains his throne.**

As Raditz, Grimmjaw, Neliel, Ichigo and Unohana were getting back to the world of the living, adhuchas of Barragan were already destroying the four pillars. Izuru, Ikakku, Edrad and Yylfordt, who as new soul reapers appeared to stop them. Ikakku and Izuru had already taken out their targets. Now all watched the new soul reapers activate their shinkai.

"**Make my enemies feel the flames of hell: Jigoku no Honoo!" **As he recited his shinkai command, two battle axes of flame formed in his hand. He then brought them down and under one of the adhuchas's feet a portal appeared and it was burned to ashes by lava.

**"Appear from the shadows and strike my enemies with lightning: Kuki Baindoraiuoningu !" **an electric guitar formed in his hands, encircled by dark lightning. He stroke the second chord with his nail and shadow covered the last adhuchas and a flash of black lightning killed it. "It is time our former god king, Lord Barragan." He said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed." Barragan stated as he and all of his fraccion appeared by the side of the former arrancars. "Aizen! after Harribel and her fraccion are defeated, Stark will join me. Then we will rule Heuco Mundo as King and prince. You will not rule, me, my men or any hollows! It is time for Grimmjaw to appear."

As he stated it, Harribel's fraccion brought their creation, named Ayon. Momo and Rangiku were beaten. Izuru and Yumichika followed. So did Yylfordt and Edrad, but they were faring better. Then from somewhere, Kazeshini hit and scathed the beast. Shuhei had arrived with a change in his spiritual pressure. "Yylfordt, it is time." Shuhei stated to the weary Yylfordt, who was standing up. He then struck his guitars first string. A sound reverberated but nothing else happened. "Grimmjaw will be here very soon." Then Shuhei smirked and released his full power in the form of bankai on Ayon.

**Bankai: Shi no idaina Kaze no oni, Kazeshini!" **All the people except for Yamamoto, Ukitake, Izuru, Yylfordt and Edrad were shocked. Shuhei played his music of death as winds blew around Ayon. He was swaying with the music and then as the tune ended he was torn to pieces and blown away by the wind.

**IN HEUCO MUNDO, AT THE LOCATION OF GRIMMJAW**

A portal opened. "Hey guys, it is a short cut made by Yylfordt. With his new abilities he can summon people from any place and it looks like I am the one. Hey pops, I am going to ramp up the music with Yylfordt and bro. Then you can join us." Grimmjaw stated as he entered the portal.

**AT THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Grimmjaw appeared. "Nice work there Yylfordt. Are you guys ready ? What about you big bro?' He was answered with nods.

"Cool! Brother, lets rock and roll to destroy those bitches." Yylfordt said pointing to Appaci, Milo Rose and Sung Sun, who were in their ressurection. Appaci spat at his direction and said to bring it.

Grimmjaw activated his shinkai. "**Howl: Fujin no Kaze!",** as he said his shinkai command, an electric guitar formed in his hands, plus winds encircled it. He and Yylfordt were back to back and struck their guitar like zanpakutos and played, as lightning and tornadoes enveloped the three fraccion and Harribel who without resurrection, was now on the verge of defeating Hitsugaya in bankai. Edrad played behind them. Grimmjaw and his best pal: Yylfordt played their guitar zanpakutos , while the former sang as well; Edrad played the flaming drums and started them off and the **elemental chaos** song began.

**"**In love with the maiden, The flower of winter  
Lowbrow children, in grove of the inland  
How many times heart's gone through the grinder  
Wherever you look there's a painful reminder

Singing a love song, words of a stranger  
The howling miller, never to face her

Temple of the evil, Temple of the weak  
No one knows how bad he feels  
Late-night innuendo, temptation of the key  
"Live with the Blacksheep, live with me"

Insanity, blessing for those born to hate you  
Burned by the embers of love, it is so cruel  
Howling the night, for sun of the midnight  
Serving the people, condemned you in the eternal night

Of the lost song, words of the stranger  
The howling miller, never to face her

_[chorus]_

During the song, Harribel's fraccion were killed and she hurled boiling hot water at the four. Yylfordt struck the water with lightning as he did a guitar solo at the end of the song and electrifying Harribel but was struck down; Edrad fought it off with his flames and turning the water into steam. Yamamoto took note of his abilities and thought of his own element and decided to train him. As Barragan's men went to aid them, Charlotte, Nierge and Avirama died. Barragan was now angry and as he was about to get up, four things happened. One was that Hitsugaya froze all the water and Harribel with it. Secondly, the vizords came to help. The third was that a giant garganta opened with Wonderweis, bringing along a titanic hollow and extinguishing away the flames that surrounded Aizen; and breaking the ice that covered Harribel and stabbing Ukitake. The last thing was that Raditz, Unohana, Tarble, Ichigo and Neliel appeared.

"It's been a very long time since we have seen these people. Is there anybody in the 13 court guard squad that you guys want to say hello to? This is your last chance" Shinji said. Lisa met and kicked her former captain and then hugged her baby boys, almost crushing them. Kensei and Raditz high fived each other and got back to back, killing gillians after gillians.

Shinji went to greet head captain Yamamoto. "Shinji Hirako, under these circumstances are we to consider you an ally from now on?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I thought that it was obvious, forget about it and by the way, we are Sosuke's enemies, while we support Raditz, Tarble, Nanao, Shuhei, Grimmjaw, Momo and Ichigo Kurosaki." Shinji stated.

"Well, well, well. It looks like that the soul reapers, vizords and Barragan are fighting against us. How outnumbered we are." Gin Ichimaru faked but with arrogance. However, he was quieted down by Raditz's glare. It returned when Aizen remembered that he and Kaname had the power of the hogyoku.

Neliel, Lisa, and Hitsugaya faced an enraged Harribel in ressurection. Rose, Love and an injured Shunsui faced Stark, while Hiyori faced Lilinete. Stark then activated his ressurection and joined with Lilinete to their full power. Rose, Love, Shunsui and Hiyori faced great danger and were getting slaughtered. Grimmjaw, Shuhei and Kommamura faced off with Kaname. Tosen was in his new and very powerful form. Kommamura lost his arm and Grimmjaw went bankai.

**"Bankai: Fujin no Ikari!" **Shuhei and Grimmjaw in their bankai were being beaten by Tosen when they used their full power. **"Ikari!" **Grimmjaw shouted and then Shuhei used song of death technique in bankai. This forced Kaname to evolve further, now being equal to Raditz's golden oozaru bankai.

Then the brothers, in super saiyan bankai used their combined attack **"Music of Destruction of winds and flames: Fujin no Ikari, Haya-Ji no Gekido!" **The brothers recited their command** as Grimmjaw sang the song and played the guitar of winds, while Shuhei started it off with his music of death, **and Edrad played **the drums of hell**.

**"**  
From the shadows of the stars  
Comes a man with no face, soul of million scars  
An evil Count, The End of Days  
There are many ways to

Take full advantage when we cannot see  
Make us live in an part-time reality

To get a hold of the only seed  
We must make them all see bloodshed that is he  
Splitting hairs is not the key  
Water and fire

Take full advantage when we cannot see  
Make us live in an part-time reality

One flash of light and for good we are gone  
No-one to wonder what we have done  
New breed of ignorance, new circle will start  
Unless we try real hard

_[solo]_

When you wake up, was it a dream  
All the sick paradoxes all around the world  
In the mean time, Count, he leaves  
From the land of the free

Take full advantage when we cannot see  
Make us live in an part-time reality  
So he takes full advantage if we cannot see  
Makes us live in an full-time insanity

Whirl winds, tornadoes and Flames carried off Tosen and started tearing off his extra limbs, while blade like winds shredded his body. Kaname was about to die because of the immense heat and the torture of winds as the brothers lost their bankai. A weakened Tosen was recovering, now in his basic form and bleeding. He told why he hated the 13 court guard squads and then Shuhei said it was only the fault of the Central 46, and not that of soul reapers as a whole. Kaname then saw his folly. He in seeking justice against 46 people had killed and destroyed the lives of so many more people; to top it off, they were all innocent in his goal. However as Kaname was ready to go back to the Soul society and pay for his crimes, Aizen killed him saying that he was of no more use. Aizen even slashed at Harribel. All the people except for Raditz, Yamamoto, Barragan and his remaining men attacked Aizen protecting Ichigo as he was yet to fall victim to Aizen's shinkai. However, Aizen smirked and used his Kyoka Suigetsu. This was unnoticed by the others and not even Tarble or Unohana saw it. only Raditz did.

Everyone was trying, but losing against Aizen when Toshiro was about to kill him. Raditz and Ichigo noticed something. Aizen quickly replaced himself with Momo. Raditz in ascended super saiyan bankai stopped Toshiro's blade and then stabbed a seem to be Momo."What have you done? Raditz!" Tarble, Soi-fong and all the others shouted.

Raditz then told Tarble to transform into his ascended super saiyan form bankai and use it to sense reality and heal everyone's minds and wounds. After Tarble did so, everyone saw through Aizen's scheme. Raditz stabbed the real Aizen, while everyone was about to kill Momo. Their wounds were all healed and their imprisonment from Aizen's shinkai was freed. Tarble, Soi-fong and Toshiro attacked Aizen in rage. However they were stopped by a powering up Raditz.

"He is mine first. Then you all will get yours. Aizen, it looks like the hogyoku is healing you and your power has surpassed that of my ascended super saiyan bankai, golden oozaru bankai and is equal to my ultra super saiyan bankai. I know you have a transcended being form, which surpasses even that transformation of mine and it equals a super saiyan two bankai. You are the third most powerful being in this dimension. However in the entire omniverse you are ranked fifth. My friend Vegeta and I a long time ago had learnt a technique from our dads; this is impossible for our little brothers to perform as they were not taught how to. It enabled the user to have his/her power multiplied by that of his current power for a very short time. That time can be increased though. For example someone with a ki or spirit level of 50 can have his/her power multiplied by 50. You get me?" A shocked nod was his answer." One year in my previous dimension is equal to 3.264705882 years in this dimension. Therefore by this dimension's calculations, I have been a soul reaper for 111 years, a captain level soul reaper for 109 , a captain for 11 including the two year squad ten vacant captaincy and including these two years as captain of squad nine. My age being equal to my mate, in this dimension is 202.4117647 years, while Tarble's age being equal to his mate, is 179.5588235. By my dimension's calculation, I have been a soul reaper for 34 years, a captain level soul reaper for 33.38738739 years and a captain for 3.36936937 years . My age equal to 62. Tarble being 55 and Vegeta being 60. Anyway, as I was saying you are ranked five. Vegeta and Spiraga are at the top; then comes my younger brother and I at second; Whis at third; Bills, Barragan and Yamamoto at fourth, you alone at fifth; Ichigo, Kisuke, Isshin, Yorouichi and Tarble at sixth; Chojiro Sasakibe, Kaname and Wonderweis at seventh but Sasakibe is a bit stronger; Kensei, at eighth; finally, Grimmjaw, Shuhei and Yammy at ninth. All of them in their strongest forms. Stark is ranked higher in your army as you don't trust Barragan and as it takes time for Lilinete to age, am I right?. Plus old man Yama defeated Wonderweis and a bored Barragan is turning the remains of Wonderweis to dust as the flames absorbed by him from head captain cannot explode. I knew this by reading your mind and had spread the news using our bond; I see him as a father figure. Now transform!"

The hogyoku of Aizen combined with Kisuke's, enabled Aizen to do so as he pushed away from Raditz. Everyone except for Yamamoto, Barragan and Raditz were unable to breath. Aizen became a six winged being with sapphire/lavender eyes and a black jewel protruding his forehead. He was now equal to a super saiyan two bankai. Raditz then said Barragan and Yamamoto to restrain Aizen. Then Raditz in ultra super saiyan bankai used his most powerful attack. **"Triple Elemental Fury: Air, Earth, Darkness Frost!" **As he said it, two orbs formed from his hands and one more from his zanpakuto. The orbs launched at Aizen, who was being burned to ash and withering away like dust by Yamamoto and Barragan respectively. Barragan and Yamamoto thought the attacks were meant for Aizen and let go of him; Aizen thought it as well. However after the three orbs combined, they went back at Raditz. The blast engulfed Raditz and he was screaming, as his power increased. It surpassed Aizen's, then Barragan in ressurection and Yamamoto in bankai. Raditz then disappeared. Just after that, the whole sky became covered in darkness, while the atmosphere was breaking down and a violet/lavender moon appeared, being the only form of light, this made Aizen lose his eyesight when he gazed at the moon. A being as tall as Raditz, with his hair in dark purple and a face with no mouth and nose. The new Raditz had dark purple fur grown all over his body except his chest. It was time for Aizen's demise. Aizen got tossed and hit by Raditz. Later he called an attack "**Eternal Demise of darkened Frost, Agony of the earth and Separation of the Winds!"** An ash orb of wind penetrated Aizen and entering his body, ripping away the combined hogyoku from inside and weakened his nerve endings; this made his senses and reactions slower. A brown orb of metal and wood engulfed Aizen and attached to his body, breaking his ribs and muscles and destroying the hogyoku. Another ball of pure dark energy erupted from inside Aizen and made Aizen's transformed body cover in ice, as he become as weak as his old lieutenant self and was screaming, feeling the aftermath of his organs and bones being crushed. He was then given to the others and then met his imprisonment at Muken, still and eternally suffering from the '_gift'_ of Raditz. All it took seven minutes and Raditz was back to normal and unconscious.

**IN THE SERETAI**

Raditz later found himself back in Soul society. Unohana and Tarble had healed all the others, while a bandaged bare chested, short skirt with no panty wearing, lustful and horny Lisa Yodomaru Bardock awaited Raditz. Both of them had five orgasms and then continued as they were having a competition on who would give the other more orgasms. At last, it was a draw. Later, each took their partner's nude photos while posing and kept it with them. The love making took place for three hours none stop. All their children, except Shuhei had went to the world of the living to stay away from their parents' shouts, moans and growls of intense pleasure. Momo also left as Tarble and Soi-fong were doing the same, although they were a bit shorter in duration. After Gin was put away in the maggot's nest for 50 years, he said for Rangiku to move on . Then again he faced a surprise.

"Please head captain Yamamoto and Lord Barragan, allow me to give Rangiku a message to move on in her life and love." As he said, Yamamoto and Barragan laughed. Gin didn't understand and said huh?

"Shuhei, like his parents can out do rabbits when making love and Rangiku Matsumoto is not far from it. Plus little, Nanao is destroying your men, isn't she my new friend?" Yamamoto laughed

"Yes, you are right, I do not know whether my two men can walk and fight having been beaten by a woman in sexual intimacy. you won the bet, Yama. Plus, Harribel is being a dominatrix to poor Stark. I have to make that boy a bit stronger in will for he is to become my heir. Furthermore, he is lazy as well. What did you do to that Shunsui of yours to make him less lazy?" Barragan stated while he and Yamamoto left a confused Gin .

"Nothing. As you see Bara, both our adoptive sons are the same in behavior. Remember when they fought each other? They were pretty serious." Barragan nodded as he took in his new nickname. Yamamoto then continued. "However when at times of peace or without war, I jab him with my stick and knock him on top of his head with my fist." Yamamoto advised.

"I see. Then I will use my fist on Stark ." Barragan stated as the laughing old men entered the squad one barracks. A guarded Gin then headed to squad nine barracks and heard Matsumoto's moans and realized smiling. He then went back to start his imprisonment.

Later, a captains meeting with the vizords Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi and Kensei Mugurama . Shuhei, Grimmjaw, Edrad and Yylfordt were there as well with all the captains. The arrancars had left back to Heuco Mundo. Yamamoto then spoke. "Squad three needs a captain as it has been vacant. Former captain of squad three: Rojuro Otoribashi, do you want your former captaincy to return? If so, then I and all the other captains approve. The reply was a yes. Head captain Yamamoto then continued. "Captains Raditz and Tarble, please state what you have to say."

Raditz and Tarble then stepped up, however Tarble spoke for Raditz. "I will join the new Central 46 and pass out judgments. Raditz here would like to be a co captain with Kensei. Kensei do you agree." Kensei's answer was a yes. Then the Head captain spoke.

"It seems that squad five has a now vacant captaincy. Shinji Hirako, what do you say?" Shinji accepted the offer of squad five captaincy. "Now, I have chosen Edrad Leones as the fourth seat of squad one, and my trainee. I want to teach him bankai and improve his fire capabilities. Do the captains have any changes to make? You may do so now." ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes, I would like to have Grimmjaw Bardock Yodomaru as my co-lieutenant with Izuru and I would also like to have Yylfordt Kurotsuchi Granz as my 3rd seat." Rose stated and all the captains, Grimmjaw and Yylfordt agreed.

"We would like to have Mashiro Kuna as our co-lieutenant with Shuhei Bardock Yodomaru." stated Kensei and Raditz together.

"Very well! The meeting is over." Yamamoto finished


End file.
